


Join Me?

by happyvirusyibo



Series: Wowkwan [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, art student bk, boxer sehyoon, pls its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyvirusyibo/pseuds/happyvirusyibo
Summary: Sehyoon is a boxer who has a competition and wants his artsy boyfriend Byeongkwan to come support him. The problem is, Byeongkwan doesn't like seeing Sehyoon hurt.





	Join Me?

**Author's Note:**

> im sosorry guys  
> edit: wtf 😭 it didny space out how i wanayed it holy fuck

Sehyoon stepped into their shared bedroom, only a towel around his waist, he just came back from working with his coach at the gym for his competition in two days. He sat on the bed, taking the other, much smaller towel in his hand to his hair. "What're you doing?" Sehyoon asked Byeongkwan who was sitting at the computer desk in their room, papers scattered everywhere.

  
"Trying to draw something, literally anything for this art project," he sighed, turning the desk chair around to face Sehyoon.

  
"Hm, draw me."

  
"I'm not allowed. I was told I have to draw something I haven't done before. Mr. Kim said it has to be something that represents us as people--whatever that means. You should know that we’re in the same class," Byeongkwan was frustrated and it showed. Sehyoon leaned forward, grabbing the arms of the chair, pulling him toward him.  
The pout on Byeongkwan's lips still there.

This was usually the face he made when he was thinking and not paying attention to anything. Sehyoon has seen this face more times than he could count in two lifetimes. He placed his hands on Byeongkwan's thighs. "Byeongkwan, look at me" he waited for a response. Nothing. "Byeongkwan," still nothing. "Hey, Byeongkwan, look at me. Don't ignore me." With that Byeongkwan looked at him after finally registering Sehyoon was talking to him.

  
"Hm?"

  
"It's not that hard of a project. I finished mine in two days. Don't think about it too much, just draw whatever."

  
"You've found yourself, Sehyoon. You know who you are. I don't yet," Sehyoon gave Byeongkwan a peck on the lips.

  
"It's okay, you will."

  
"Hm.."

  
"Hey, why don't you take a break from that for the weekend and come watch me fight. It's not as bad as you think it is. I promise you can even sit beside the ring with coach while I'm fighting."

  
"Sehyoon... I don't know..."

  
"Take a break, we can discuss the project while we're there."

  
"I'll think about it."

  
"That's all I ask," Sehyoon gave Byeongkwan's forehead a kiss this time. He stood up from the bed and walked over to his dresser, taking out some clothes.

  
Once he finished changing, he had climbed into bed, watching Byeongkwan work for a minute. "I'm going to bed, goodnight. Don't stay up too late," Sehyoon said, his eyes drooping, and words mumbled. Byeongkwan made a hum of acknowledgement.

  
-

  
Sehyoon woke up in the middle of the night. He sat up and looked next to him, the bed was empty on Byeongkwan's side. He looked at the desk, Byeongkwan wasn't there either, just new drawings on papers scattered. Sehyoon got out of bed, he shuffled down to the bathroom--getting startled when he walked in on Byeongkwan washing his face. "Hey, why are you up?" Byeongkwan asked, his voice soft and quiet.

  
"I have to go to the bathroom. Why are you up?"

  
"Washing my face."

  
"Come to bed after. It's almost 5 am."  
"I just got some things to finish up."

  
"Byeongkwan, please," Byeongkwan mumbled a short fine before leaving the bathroom letting Sehyoon do his business.

  
Sehyoon washed his hands and left to the bedroom, Byeongkwan was sitting back in the chair drawing. Sehyoon sighed and strode over to him; he pulled the chair away from the desk, Byeongkwan dropped his pencil when Sehyoon grabbed his hands and pulled him up and towards the bed. "No, I'm almost done," Byeongkwan whined. Sehyoon flopped down on the bed. Holding Byeongkwan close to him as he struggled to slip them both under the covers.

  
"Sleep, you can finish it in the morning," Sehyoon said, snuggling up with Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan groaned, moaning about wanting to finish his rough draft tonight. “I have to be up in two hours so I can go back to the gym for a couple of hours. I have to get some practice in and lose a little bit so I can make weigh-in tomorrow.”

Sehyoon said to Byeongkwan who was still squirming to get out. Sehyoon held on tighter until Byeongkwan gave up and fell asleep. Sehyoon knew he was tired; how could he not be? He has been up for twenty-four hours straight; he woke up at five yesterday so he would make it on time for his short morning shift at McDonald’s. Sehyoon worried about Byeongkwan, he didn’t want him to wear himself out and that’s exactly what he was doing.

  
-

  
Sehyoon woke up two hours later and Byeongkwan was still fast asleep in his arms. Sehyoon stared at him, he looks tired he thought, frowning. His eye bags were dark and his face looked drained of life. He wanted to stay with him, but he knew he had to get ready and go to the gym. He really wanted Byeongkwan to go with him tomorrow, Byeongkwan has never been to one of his matches—he said he doesn’t like the thought of Sehyoon getting hit or hurt, he doesn’t even stay when Sehyoon is sparring with other competitors from the same gym. Sehyoon knew this but he just wanted him to go to at least one of his matches.

  
He untangled himself from Byeongkwan and tip-toed across the room to the dresser, getting out some clothes. He rid of his pyjamas, replacing them with a black muscle shirt and black baggy shorts. He snuck into the living room where his boxing bag was and made rummaged through it. Hand wraps? Check. Gloves? Check. Boxing shoes? Yes. Mouthguard? Check. Sehyoon went to the kitchen and grabbed his water bottle, filling it with water before putting it in his bag. He went back to Byeongkwan who was now awake, scratching his throat. “Oh, hey, why are you awake?” Sehyoon asked, going over to him.

  
“My heat source was gone. Can’t you just stay here for a little longer? I’m sleepy and want to cuddle you more,” Byeongkwan was pouting, he always did when he was extremely tired. Sehyoon chuckled and shook his head.

  
“You know I can’t, baby. I promised Donghun I’d go in the morning for a couple of hours. I’ll be back by ten. I promise,” Sehyoon grabbed Byeongkwan’s hand and held it. Byeongkwan sighed.

  
“I know, but I just want you to stay a little longer.”

  
“I know, I know but if you go back to sleep when you wake up; I’ll be here, next to you.”

  
“Okay…”

  
“I’m going to go now; I’ll be late if I don’t. Go back to bed, I’ll see you later. Love you,” Sehyoon kissed Byeongkwan’s forehead and left the room. He heard a small love you too come from the room as he shut the door. He grabbed his bag and left, locking the door behind him.

  
-

  
Sehyoon walked into the gym and saw Donghun there on his phone. “Ah, so you did make it. Byeongkwan wasn’t able to get you to stay with him this time I see,” Donghun joked, last competition Sehyoon barely made weight because he wasn’t able to work out and lose a couple of pounds. Byeongkwan had convinced him to skip practice with Donghun to stay with him. Sehyoon was hesitant at first because he knew how important this was to him—not to mention a good title for the gym. But he ended up agreeing and staying with Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan felt guilty when Donghun phoned Sehyoon and started yelling at him about not being there. Sehyoon apologized and Byeongkwan took the phone and apologized and told Donghun it was his idea and he had “seduced” Sehyoon into staying home. Donghun could only sigh at Byeongkwan.

  
“He tried this morning, not very hard but he did. He was probably too tired to try harder. Poor baby has been overworking himself,” Sehyoon frowned thinking about Byeongkwan not taking care of himself.

  
“Have you asked him to come to your competition yet?”

  
“Yeah, he said he’ll think about it.”

  
“I hope he does go tomorrow; he hasn’t seen you fight ever. I think if he did, he would want to go more to support you and I think he would be very proud of you,” Sehyoon gave Donghun a small smile. He took his hand wraps out of his bag and started to wrap his hands. Donghun’s were already wrapped so he was grabbing a skipping rope for the two of them.

  
Sehyoon finished wrapping his hand and putting on his shoes, he grabbed the rope from Donghun. “How long are we jumping for?”

  
“Same as always, four rounds of skipping. Then we’re doing some cardio, five-minute wall sits, and a two-minute plank. I know I should be making you do much more, but your stamina is great, your stomach muscles are strong, you’re fast as well. I’ll let you off easy this time ‘round,” Donghun smiled. Sehyoon laughed as he jumped. Four rounds are a long time, Sehyoon’s ankles were starting to get a little sore, during each thirty-second break he would stretch them in hopes they would loosen up a bit.

  
Sehyoon was happy when he boxed, he liked to gym, he liked everything about it. He liked the musty smell of old dried up sweat, Byeongkwan thought it reeked but Sehyoon liked it. It was oddly comforting to him, he loved the sound the pads made when he hit them, it was so satisfying to hear. He also liked the old punching bags that hung from the ceiling, fixed with duct tape. As much as it hurt he also liked when he accidentally whipped himself with his rope as he double jumped during the HIIT rounds, he liked it because that meant when he gets home he has a boyfriend who is willing to kiss all the marks and put some aloe on them after each kiss. He was grateful for everything in his life, he loved what he did, he loved his boyfriend, he even loved going to the same art school as Byeongkwan. Every day he has someone waiting for him to get home safely, he loved that feeling.

  
“Sehyoon you ready for cardio?” Donghun asked after the fourth round, breaking Sehyoon’s train of thought.

  
“Oh yeah, sure,” Sehyoon put his rope away and waited for Donghun to turn on the timer. The loud buzzer rang in his ears, signalling him to start running. He ran around the gym, Donghun followed behind him.

  
-

  
After they finished their warmup Sehyoon’s legs felt like jelly, five-minute wall sits were too much for him. He rubbed his legs as he walked over to his bag, taking a drink of water. He went over to the mirror and started to shadowbox, he watched himself closely. Every pivoted he continued to watch himself, Donghun stood and watched him too, sometimes going over to hit him with a cut pool noodle to see if he was paying attention and would block it. They only did one round of shadowboxing, Donghun wanted to do pad work with Sehyoon then spar with him at the end.

  
Sehyoon put on his gloves as Donghun put on the pads. Sehyoon was excited to do pad work, he loved doing it. They got in the ring and started working. Donghun noticed that whenever Sehyoon goes to throw his right hand it twitches so he decided to work on that for today.

  
It was a long morning filled with lots of cardio and sweat. Sehyoon was surprised how much he sweats; he usually sweats less with their usual routine which is much longer. Donghun and Sehyoon decided to do one round of sparring, it was only a two-minute round. Sehyoon felt giddy as he stepped into the ring, a helmet on and mouth guard in. He and Donghun touched gloves before beginning. Sehyoon was the first to throw, he threw a jab to the body followed by a right hook to the body as well which made Donghun let out a soft groan. Donghun threw a double jab to Sehyoon’s face, making his face bounce back each time. Sehyoon kept his hands up while fighting but Donghun was still able to squeeze his gloved fist between his gloves to hit his face. Donghun told Sehyoon to breathe when he noticed he was starting to breathe heavily. Sehyoon danced around Donghun, pivoting and bouncing—avoiding being hit. Sehyoon was able to get Donghun into the corner and kept him there as he threw body shots and headshots.

  
The buzzer rang, the two stopped and hugged. “You did well today, Sehni,” Donghun told him as he breathed heavily. Sehyoon smiled.

  
“Thank you. We should weigh me before I leave,” he took off his gloves and shoes, throwing them in his bag.

  
“Ah yes,” Donghun went to the counter and grabbed the scale, Sehyoon undressed to his underwear and weighed himself. Donghun looked at it and frowned, “You’re underweight. Make sure Byeongkwan feeds you lots tonight and tomorrow before weigh-in.”

  
“How much am I under?” Sehyoon asked stepping off and changing back into his clothes.

  
“Just three pounds, it shouldn’t be hard to make weight if you eat a lot right before it. I believe in you, Sehyoon,” Sehyoon chuckled as Donghun raised a fist. He took off his wraps and placed them in his bag too. He put on his regular shoes, said bye to Donghun and left for home.

  
-

  
Sehyoon had finished showering and was now changing into some comfortable clothes, Byeongkwan was still sleeping. He climbed in next to him and wrapped himself around him, Byeongkwan wiggled around—getting comfortable. Sehyoon loved coming home to this, a sleeping Byeongkwan who is always ready to cuddle. Sehyoon buried his nose in Byeongkwan’s hair, it smelt nice; like coconut shampoo and argan oil. Sehyoon guessed it was from yesterday morning when he had a shower.

  
Sehyoon felt himself get drowsy, he let his mind and body relax and let himself drift off.

  
-

  
When Sehyoon woke up it was one in the afternoon and Byeongkwan was no longer with him, he was sitting at the easel he must’ve brought in from the extra room, he had his oil paints sitting next to him on the desk. Sehyoon watched Byeongkwan shake his leg as he painted on the medium canvas as he sat. “Have you thought about it?” Sehyoon asked startling Byeongkwan.

  
“About what?”

  
“Joining me tomorrow at my competition,” Byeongkwan didn’t say anything, he even stopped painting. He sighed.

  
“Sehyoon, you know I don’t like you getting hurt.”

  
“I know but it’s my last fight for a while and I would really like you there to support me.”

  
“I’ll go but only because it’s your last one for a while,” Sehyoon’s face light up.

  
“Really?”

  
“Yes, I’ll go with you tomorrow to support you like the loving and caring boyfriend I am.”

  
“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

  
“Only all the time, Sehni,” Byeongkwan giggled as he started painting again. Sehyoon got up and kissed the top of Byeongkwan’s head.

  
“I have to gain three pounds by tomorrow before weigh-in,” Sehyoon told Byeongkwan with a sigh.

  
“I thought you said you had to lose weight?”

  
“I thought so too much now I have to gain three pounds.”

  
“We should go make something to eat then,” Byeongkwan said excitedly as he put down his brush.

  
“Are you sure you don’t want to stay and finish?”

  
“Yeah, I’ve been working on it for a couple of hours now already,” Byeongkwan stood up and stretched, his back cracking as he did. He took Sehyoon’s hand and led him to the kitchen. Byeongkwan loved cooking, he was also good at it which was a relief since Sehyoon was not. Sehyoon preferred baking, he could make some pretty good chocolate chip cookies which always made Byeongkwan happy when he came home from a long day at work or school and Sehyoon had made some cookies.  
“What do you want to eat?” Byeongkwan asked looking through the cupboards. Sehyoon shrugged.

  
“Don’t know. Just make whatever you want to eat.”

  
“I don’t know what I want to eat,” Byeongkwan sighed. Sehyoon went to the fridge and opened it.

  
“We have that chicken I bought yesterday for supper tonight. Should we have spicy braised chicken? I can just go down and buy something else for supper,” Byeongkwan went over to the fridge and grabbed the chicken.

  
“Okay, yeah. I’ll go down too, I just got paid and we need groceries,” he opened the package and started to wash the chicken while Sehyoon grabbed the other ingredients and started the rice.

  
-

  
They sat at the table, bowls now empty and stomachs full. Sehyoon looked over to Byeongkwan. “Wow, I’m tired now,” Byeongkwan smiled widely, grabbing the bowls.

  
“Then go to sleep, baby. I’ll clean up,” Sehyoon shook his head.  
“No, I’ll clean up. You’re always cleaning up—”

  
“Yeah, because you suck at washing dishes,” Byeongkwan started laughing. Sehyoon let out a noise of betrayal.

“What? It’s true! Whenever you wash dishes, they’re almost always still dirty!”

  
“No, they’re not!” Sehyoon argued while he laughed too.

  
“Yes, they are. But that’s okay because when we get rich, we can get out of this small shitty house and buy a bigger house with a dishwasher,” Byeongkwan said as he washed dishes. Sehyoon came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his middle, sinking his head into the crook of Byeongkwan’s neck.

  
“If I win this competition, I will get paid a couple thousand and then maybe we’ll be able to get out of this house and go somewhere a little nicer. Our bills will be paid for the next couple months so we wouldn’t have to worry about that, and we will be able to save more money,” Byeongkwan hummed, he wanted Sehyoon to win so they could move out. The sound of not being able to worry about bills sounded fantastic to him. But he’s happy just being with Sehyoon, he didn’t care how little of money they had come in, he just wanted to be with Sehyoon always.  
Byeongkwan finished dishes with Sehyoon still attached to him. He dried his hands on his pants. He grabbed Sehyoon’s hands and walked back to the bedroom. Sehyoon detached himself and climbed in bed, Byeongkwan went back to his painting and started carefully finishing up his project. He kept a steady hand as he painted over the feathered pencil as he listened to Sehyoon’s soft snores in the back.

  
-

  
Sehyoon was woken up several hours later by Byeongkwan shaking him lightly. His eyes fluttered open, he saw Byeongkwan looking at him with big eyes—he smiled and brought a hand up to his face to caress it. “I love you.”

  
“Where did that come?” Byeongkwan asked giggling. Sehyoon was still smiling.

  
“I just love you,” Byeongkwan started blushing, he always did when Sehyoon randomly told him he loved him.

  
“I love you too,” Byeongkwan leaned in and kissed his lips softly. Byeongkwan’s lips always tasted like his cherry lip balm, it made Sehyoon want to kiss him for hours on end. His lips were always so soft and plump it was addicting. Sehyoon kept his hand on Byeongkwan’s face, he leaned in and kissed him again. Byeongkwan pulled away, a smooch sound being heard. “If only your opponents knew just how soft you are,” Byeongkwan giggled. Sehyoon rolled his eyes and got up.

  
“Are you saying boxers can’t be soft?” Sehyoon lifted an eyebrow.

  
“Not at all, I’m just saying that if they knew they wouldn’t find you to be some scary fighter with the capability to knock them out.”

  
“Other boxers are like this with their girlfriends, why can’t I be soft and sweet with my boyfriend?”

  
“I never said you couldn’t, lovey. I just said they wouldn’t be scared of you anymore.”

  
“They’d be absolutely terrified if they knew,” Sehyoon joked, climbing out of bed. Byeongkwan stood up from beside the bed, Sehyoon went over to him and hugged him tightly. “I’m so in love with you it’s crazy. I just want you to be happy.”

  
“I am happy, I’ve always been happy with you,” Byeongkwan kissed Sehyoon’s neck as his face was buried in it. They stayed there for a while, basking in each other scents and feeling the love circulate through one another. It was nice, how they could just hug and are able to feel how much they love each other.

  
“We should go shopping now,” Byeongkwan said finally pulling away from the hug. Sehyoon sighed and agreed. He didn’t want to let go of Byeongkwan, he was warm and smelt sweet, but he knew they had to go shopping.

  
-

  
They walked down the fruit aisle with a cart half full of groceries. Sehyoon threw an arm over Byeongkwan’s shoulders, “This is nice,” Byeongkwan hummed. The store was fairly quiet, not many people but enough to know they can’t be too affectionate. “I want to be able to hold your hand in public someday.” Sehyoon said quietly.

  
“I want to too,” Byeongkwan replied, thinking of the day they’ll be able to be out and won’t have to face discrimination. Sehyoon felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around—he saw a young boy and his father.

  
“Are you Kim Sehyoon?” The young boy asked. Sehyoon nodded.

  
“Yes,” Sehyoon blinked at the boy.

  
“I’m a fan! I look up to you, I want to fight like you when I’m older,” the boy smiled and so did Sehyoon. Byeongkwan heard this and smiled as well as he looked at the strawberries.

  
“Thank you!” Sehyoon was happy. “You can fight even better than me when you’re older, I promise,” Sehyoon crouched down to the boy’s height, the boy hugged him and it startled Sehyoon, making him flinch. He hugged back. The boy pulled back and pointed to Byeongkwan.

  
“Who’s that?”

  
“Ah, that’s my friend and roommate,” Sehyoon smiled even wider when he talked about Byeongkwan.  
“You two must be really close,” the father of the boy said, Sehyoon looked up at him and stood up.

  
“Yes, we’ve been friends since we were toddlers so we’re very close and comfortable with each other,” Sehyoon confirmed. The father looked at him skeptical and Sehyoon didn’t know what to say.

  
“That’s a long time.”

  
“It is, it’s a very long time,” he agreed. Byeongkwan turned to the cart putting his choice of fruits in it.

  
“Sehyoon, we have to go soon so I can make supper so we can eat, and you can go to bed. Your competition is tomorrow,” Sehyoon nodded, letting out a small okay then turned back to the boy and his father.

  
“I’m sorry but we should get going. Have a good rest of your night,” Sehyoon waved bye and so did the boy.

  
-

  
The next morning was a hassle, they ended up sleeping in about twenty minutes. Byeongkwan packed Sehyoon’s stuff and made them a quick breakfast they could eat on the drive there while Sehyoon was in the shower. Byeongkwan was ready by the door, keys in one hand and Sehyoon’s bag in the other. “Sehyoon, hurry your ass up—we’re going to be late!” Byeongkwan yelled and right after he heard Sehyoon’s feet running down the hall. Sehyoon was right in front of him slipping on his shoes in no time and they were out of the door. An hour drive in front of them.

  
-

  
Byeongkwan helped Sehyoon unpack his bag in the changing room and helped him get ready. Sehyoon was third to fight that morning, that was his only fight today. Byeongkwan helped Sehyoon wrap up his hands even if he didn’t really know how. He looked up at Sehyoon, “I think I’m more nervous than you.”

  
“Why?” Sehyoon asked, looking at him too.

  
“I’m not sure. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

  
“I’m not going to get hurt, I spar with Donghun. They can’t hurt me okay?” Sehyoon cupped Byeongkwan’s face reassuring him. Squishing his cheeks while he was at it.

  
“I know but I still worry,” Byeongkwan put his hands on his, and closed his eyes. “Please just promise to keep your hands up.”

  
“I promise, baby,” Sehyoon placed a kiss on his lips, nose, eyes, and his forehead. “I promise.” Byeongkwan opened his eyes letting out a sigh.

  
“Your fight is soon. We should probably go find Donghun,” Byeongkwan took Sehyoon’s hands off his face and pulled him up. They walked out to the main room where all boxers and boxing fans sat or roamed around. They immediately found Donghun who was standing by the boxing ring watching the fight. “Hi, Donghun.” Byeongkwan greeted still pulling Sehyoon over to him.

  
“Oh hey, guys. Sehyoon you’re up soon. We should go to the side and warm you up,” Donghun had his arms crossed as he spoke, Sehyoon agreed and went off to the side of the room and started shadow boxing. Donghun grabbed a chair from a table and sat it near the ring for Byeongkwan to watch Sehyoon shadowbox and watch him in the ring. He sat him down and went to Sehyoon. “Do one minute of shadowboxing and then do one hundred speed punches. We’ll do mock pad work afterwards.” Sehyoon nodded as he shadowboxed. He focused on one thing as he threw his punches, he needed to win this for them, so he stayed concentrated. Byeongkwan watched him, he sat in awe—he could tell how much Sehyoon loved boxing.

  
Once Sehyoon was done and was all warmed up he went and stood by Byeongkwan, he kept a hand on his shoulder and Byeongkwan kept his hand on Sehyoon’s hand. Donghun watched the two, he grinned he always told them they were cute together. They just look good together, everyone told them they looked look together—even as teenagers people told them that. They have been dating since they were fourteen, they’re both twenty-two now. Sehyoon’s older than Byeongkwan by a couple of months but everyone thinks it’s the other way around.

  
“Next round is Kim Sehyoon from Rainbow Boxing Club in the red corner and Oh Minhyuk from Busan’s White Tigers Boxing Club in the blue corner,” the announcer said through the loudspeaker.

Sehyoon and Minhyuk climbed into the ring in their corners. Donghun and Minhyuk’s coach went to their boxers and put in their mouth guards, put on their gloves, and put on their head protection. Donghun gave Sehyoon some pointers before heading out of the ring, he stood by the side of the ring beside Byeongkwan. The bell rang in their ears and they got up—touching gloves before starting.

  
Minhyuk was the first to throw, he started with a jab to the body. Sehyoon blocked it and pivoted around to the side of him throwing a left hook to the body, he heard him groan quietly. Minhyuk hit Sehyoon’s side with a right hook, Sehyoon tried not to make a sound, making it seem like he wasn’t hurt.

  
They kept fighting for their one-minute round, mostly hitting glove. Sehyoon could hear fans shouting but couldn’t make out any of it, all he could hear was his boyfriends’ small whimpers when he got hit. He didn’t like hearing it, it hurt him to think Byeongkwan was worried about him. He knew the end of the round was nearing so he tried to get in as many face shots as he could.  
The round ended and they had thirty seconds of a rest before starting again. Sehyoon turned around to face Byeongkwan and he squirted water into his mouth, he breathed in and out to steady his breathing, facing back towards Minhyuk. Donghun told him to breathe as he leaned over the ropes. The second round had started and Sehyoon was glad he had run those extra kilometres to build his stamina—otherwise, he would be tired after the two-minute round.

  
The bell rang again for the second round. Byeongkwan watched with his thumb in his mouth nervously, he listened to the people yelling at them what to do. He just watched, wincing when Sehyoon was hit. He didn’t like it and he told Sehyoon that before, he watched Sehyoon take face shots and saw blood pour out of his nose. He closed his eyes and felt a hand on his back, it rubbed little circles. “He’s okay, Byeongkwan. He’s not hurt, if he was, he would stop the round,” Byeongkwan nodded but kept his eyes closed. Donghun kept rubbing circles on his back, he was thankful to have a friend like him.

  
He heard a snap sound and his opened as he stood up fast looking at Sehyoon. Blood was all over his gloves and face, he panicked and turned to Donghun, “He’s okay right?”

  
“That noise wasn’t from him, don’t worry. It was from Minhyuk. Sehni broke Minhyuk’s nose. He has automatically won this fight since Minhyuk can’t fight anymore. Don’t worry okay? We’ll clean him up after this and then I will go get the payment and send it to him,” Byeongkwan nodded, he watched the referee raise Sehyoon’s arm. Sehyoon went and climbed out of the ring, Byeongkwan wrapped his arms around him tightly. Sehyoon wrapped his arms around Byeongkwan and Donghun took off his gloves so he wouldn’t get blood all over Byeongkwan’s clothes.  
“I was so worried,” Byeongkwan’s voice cracked. Sehyoon awed and chuckled. He pets Byeongkwan’s hair then pulls away, walking to the bathroom to clean his face up. Byeongkwan and Donghun followed him.

  
Sehyoon had his wraps sitting on the counter, he cleaned his face of the blood and Byeongkwan went over to him and grabbed his wraps. He used his free hand to stroke the hairs on Sehyoon’s head. “You did well, my baby. You fought hard,” Sehyoon wiped his nose with his shirt. He kissed Byeongkwan’s forehead.

  
“Thank you.”

  
“Sehyoon, you did well. I’m going to go get the money and transfer it to you. I’ll be right back,” Donghun patted Sehyoon on the back and left the bathroom. Byeongkwan wrapped his arms around Sehyoon’s neck, Sehyoon wrapped his arms around Byeongkwan’s waist. Byeongkwan leaned in—kissing him softly.

  
“When we get home I want to celebrate,” Sehyoon told Byeongkwan against his lips. Byeongkwan smiled.

  
“How are we going to do that?” He asked moving away.

  
“We could do anything you want.”

  
“Stay up all night doing things we haven’t been able to do?”

  
“Oh man, that’s a lot of things,” Byeongkwan laughed and placed his head on Sehyoon’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

  
“We can go home, right?”

  
“Yeah. But we should say goodbye to Donghun,” they let go of each other and went to the main room to find Donghun.

  
When they found him, he had already sent Sehyoon the money and they bid their goodbyes, hugging each other before leaving.

  
-

  
Byeongkwan and Sehyoon walked into their house hastily, they went to their room and Sehyoon gently pushed Byeongkwan onto the bed, he giggled and moved up the bed—resting on his elbows. Sehyoon climbed on top of him and started kissing all over his face, Byeongkwan continued to giggle. He was so full of love for him all he could see was him, all he could feel was him. Sehyoon stopped kissing him, he put a hand on Byeongkwan’s face. “What?” He asked.

  
“Will you marry me?” Sehyoon asked, removing hair from Byeongkwan’s face. He smiled widely nodding.

  
“Of course,” Sehyoon smiled too, he put all his weight on Byeongkwan, he let out a little yelp as Sehyoon did so. Sehyoon wrapped his whole body around Byeongkwan and Byeongkwan just laughed and called him cute.

  
“We’ll get married after we finish college and we’ll go somewhere where it’s legal to marry us and we can come back. How’s that sound?”

  
“That sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt ! @/daisy_kwan  
> comments n kudos r appreciated :)  
> edit:.. im so sorry tht was so hard to read before


End file.
